


Fun and Fabric Runs

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fashion Designer Harry Potter, M/M, Model Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Draco and Harry have an impromptu meeting before their show that night.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Love in Every Universe [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Fun and Fabric Runs

“Harry—” Draco panted, pushed up against the desk, designer pants around his ankles. 

“Mmph, fuck,” Harry growled, nipping at Draco’s ear. “You feel so good.” 

“What if your assistant comes in?” Adrenaline and pleasure coursing through him.

Harry pulled nearly all the way out, the tip of his cock kissing the whorl of Draco’s arsehole. “I sent her on a fabric run.” And then he slammed back in, pushing deep and making Draco bite his own hand to stifle a loud moan. 

Sure, they had some last-minute adjustments to do before the runway tonight, but that would have to wait.


End file.
